The Many Loves of Hogwarts
by sun.-.kissed.-.trampoline
Summary: A bunch of little one shots meant for your enjoyment! Not all of them are necessarily PG13 some are GPG nothin R I don't think. More inside!
1. Harry and Ginny: Anywhere But Here

It was her fifth year and Ginny Weasley had definitely changed... for the better of course. She had filled out in the right places, not totally curvy but she did get attention from guys. Just never the guy she wanted to notice her.  
  
Well of course he's noticed her, they were actually really good friends, when she had put different colored streaks in her hair, so she would stand out in the noisy crowds at Hogwarts, or even when she was by herself, just to know she was different, he had told her to never change the way she was because she was just fine that way. She didn't want to be just fine...she wanted him.  
  
When I'm in a crowd  
  
Or on an island by myself  
  
Silent or too loud  
  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
  
And I can't believe  
  
You hit me fast and hard  
  
When you turn to me and say  
  
Never change the way you are.  
  
Everyday when she passed him in the hallway she tried to catch his eye. Trying to silently tell him how she felt but it never worked. Since the first time she looked at him nothing ever looked the same, she knew she was somehow scaring him away, but every time she looked at him she fell. She blamed it on him though, if only he didn't have those beautiful emerald eyes...  
  
Trying to catch your eye  
  
Things will never look the same  
  
Now I can't deny  
  
You're the moth and I'm the flame  
  
There I go again  
  
I should walk before I run  
  
How can I explain?  
  
I can't stop what you've begun  
  
When she walks into the common room, he's there, and she knows she'll end up tripping and falling though the door way, or fly across the floor and make a total fool of herself, but somehow she manages to keep it under control. But she can't control her dreams. Dreams he always occupies, it's crazy she knows but he's always there where ever she goes. And she can't think of anywhere she'd rather be. I'm falling through the door  
  
Flying 'cross the floor  
  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
  
You're burning up my dreams  
  
Crazy as it seems  
  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
  
Anywhere but here  
  
With know idea what's going on inside his head she decides one night she's going to tell him and get it over with. Riding an emotional roller coaster she walks over.  
  
What goes on inside  
  
Is a mystery no doubt  
  
A roller coaster ride  
  
I may never work it out  
  
With a light tap on the shoulder he turns and smiles his amazing smile. "Harry, can I talk to you for a sec.?" She asks, a nervous smile playing on her face.  
  
"Sure Gin, what's on your mind?" He asks, seemingly thoroughly curious.  
  
"You are," she says, "ever since my first year you've plagued my dreams and I just wanted to tell you so I could get it off my che-" but she never got to finish her sentence. Harry's lips were covering hers in the most wonderful kiss she'd ever experienced.  
  
Here's the brand new me  
  
Skates around and floats on air  
  
I'm a sight to see  
  
Rainbow colors in my hair  
  
You have set me free  
  
The one who gets me there  
  
They pull away and smile. He takes her hand and tells her that he'd been trying to catch her eye since his third year but he didn't know she was interested or he would have said something sooner. She just smiles and pulls him in for another kiss.  
  
Here is the place where  
  
My head is spinning  
  
Time is beginning  
  
To race away  
  
You come to throw me  
  
Knock me off my feet  
  
You give me wings to fly  
  
The world goes crashing by again  
  
They hear clapping and pull away. There stands Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus and the rest of their fellow Gryffindors smiling knowing smiles at them before Hermione says she knew they'd come to their senses sooner or later and she was glad it was sooner or they would have to go to the measures that everybody took to get she and Ron together, locking them in a closet for five hours.  
  
I'm falling through the door  
  
Flying 'cross the floor  
  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
  
You're burning up my dreams  
  
Crazy as it seems  
  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
  
Anywhere but here. 


	2. Ron and Hermione: Under My Tree

It was Christmas Eve, the huge party that had taken place just minutes before had finally died down and everybody was filing up the stairs, everyone that is except one, and his name was Ron Weasley.  
  
Lying under the enormous Christmas tree in the Gryffindor  
common room was where you would find him, gently humming a song he'd  
heard earlier that night at the party, though seemingly thinking about  
something very hard. And that thing was Hermione Granger.  
  
His mind was racing, why hadn't he asked her to dance when  
he had the chance? Well that one was easy...he hadn't wanted to make a  
fool of himself, so he laughed and joked and enjoyed the party with  
everybody else. He could still visualize her laughing after he'd told  
that extremely obnoxious joke Fred -or maybe it was George-had told  
him. It was so stupid but she had laughed anyways, she was a true  
friend.... too bad.  
  
Everybody already knew Ron had liked Hermione since the  
Yule Ball in fourth year, he'd just been too much of a prat to tell  
her. He was seriously debating whether or not to risk the girls'  
staircase to wake her up, to tell her how he felt...that is until he  
heard the stairs leading to the girls dormitories creak and he saw a  
very tired yet all around happy Hermione descending them.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked, shaken from his thoughts, "what are  
you doing up?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing," she said in her  
regular half amused half annoyed manner, "as a matter of fact I think  
I will, what are you doing up at-" she paused for a moment to look at  
the clock hanging above the mantle "- 12:30 at night?"  
  
"Thinking." He said in a bored yet amused tone.  
  
"Thinking?" she asked her hands on her hips. He nodded.  
"Thinking of what may I ask?"  
  
He looked at her as if pondering if he should tell her or  
wait, he decided to wait. "No you may not," he responded instead with  
a bossy tone that sounded almost exactly like her, "but if wouldn't  
bother you too much you could keep me company under this lovely tree."  
  
She looked at his quizzically, "-under- the tree?" she asked. He  
nodded yet again, "why in the world are you -under- the tree?"  
  
He shrugged but said in an almost shy voice, "Promise not  
to laugh?"  
  
"Of course Ron, why would I laugh?" she asked, obviously  
puzzled as to why he's ask her such an absurd thing as that.  
  
"Okay when I was younger dad always told me not to lie  
under the tree because it would fall over on me, but I never listened  
because, now don't laugh, because I always thought the lights were  
prettier from-under- the tree." That's when heard Hermione snort.  
"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ron, I-" but she never got to finish her sentence  
because Ron had tackled her. "Ron! What are you doing?!" she tried to  
sound angry but her giggles quickly over shadowed it. Then, she  
stopped giggling, he stopped tickling, the whole world seemed to have  
stopped.  
  
They were so close, if he just shifted a little to his  
right- but just then the house elves decided it'd be a nice time to  
start playing the Christmas music that played throughout the castle  
during the break.  
  
Ron jumped off her and held out his hand to help her up,  
blushing from head to foot. Then he started listening to the song that  
was playing, it was -that- song, that damned muggle song he'd had in  
his head earlier. With the thought that this may be his only chance he  
decided he might as well go for it.  
  
"Hermione." She looked up from the floor with the sound of  
her name.  
  
"Yea?" she said kind of shyly  
  
"You-you want to dance?" he asked unsurely hoping she'd  
say yes.  
  
"Sure Ron," she said, a smile gracing her features, "this  
is my favorite Christmas song."  
  
He smiled and closed the space between them, his hands  
automatically going to her waist and hers to his neck. She laid her  
head on his shoulder and he took in the soft sent of her now non-  
bushy, hair as they swayed to the rhythm of the song.  
  
It's that time of year  
  
Christmas is here  
  
everybody's back together again  
  
Spreading the joy  
  
Spreading the cheer  
  
Toasting to another year's end  
  
So thankful for  
  
All of my friends  
  
Oh.  
  
When the party is over  
  
the night's just begun  
  
I promise the best part is  
  
yet to come  
  
slow dance together  
  
two become one  
  
that's what we've waited all day for  
  
As the song went on Ron realized just why he'd gotten this  
particular song caught in his mind, that's what he wanted for he and  
Hermione. And that's what he was getting.  
  
no one else but me and you  
  
nothin i would rather do  
  
than hold you all through the night under my tree  
  
bring along the mistletoe  
  
keep the music nice and low  
  
I'll show how good it could be  
  
i wish that Santa could be here to see  
  
it's beautiful under my tree  
  
Hermione stopped dancing and Ron looked down at her,  
wondering what was wrong. She had a smile on her face that must have  
been contagious because he found himself smiling too. They stood there  
just barely swaying to the music any more when he heard her say  
something he never thought he'd hear her say, at least not towards  
him,  
  
I love you Ron." She said with incredible ease, and before  
he had time to respond her lips were on his and his mind went  
blissfully blank.  
  
the fire's aglow  
  
we've got Nat King Cole  
  
singing us a song from his heart  
  
sleigh bells and snow  
  
makes us feel close  
  
to the stars  
  
when the carols are sung  
  
and the fire has died  
  
the embers still burns with the love in our eyes  
  
cherish the moment  
  
savor the night  
  
that's what we've waited all day for  
  
No one else but me and you  
  
Nothin i would rather do  
  
than hold you all through the night under my tree  
  
bring along the mistletoe  
  
keep the music nice and low  
  
I'll show you how good it could be  
  
i wish that Santa could be here to see  
  
it's beautiful under my tree  
  
They broke apart, both with awkward, goofy grins on their  
faces. "I love you too Hermione." He said and her smile got bigger.  
"Now would you do me the pleasure of looking at the Christmas lights  
with me....from-under- the tree?" he asked, amazingly not nervous at  
all, which even surprised him.  
  
"Of course," she said, laughing a bit as they made their  
way to lie under the tree. Once there she noticed that the lights-were-  
prettier from this point of view, or maybe that was just the  
closeness of Ron's warm body and his large slightly calloused hand  
holding her smooth rather smaller one, either way she could definitely  
say this Christmas had been her favorite.  
  
no one but me  
  
no one but you  
  
sweet rendezvous  
  
under my tree  
  
no one but me  
  
no one but you  
  
when the party is over  
  
the night's just begun  
  
i promise the best part is  
  
yet to come  
  
slow dance together  
  
two become one  
  
that's what we've waited all day for  
  
After lying there for quite sometime and sharing all the  
things they'd been keeping from each other, a few more kisses and a  
thousand laughing -I love you-s they finally fell asleep -under- the  
Christmas tree.  
  
no one else but me and you  
  
nothin i would rather do  
  
than make all your dreams come true  
  
under my tree  
  
such a cozy rendezvous  
  
just relax, enjoy the view  
  
I'll show you how good it could be  
  
i wish that Santa could be here to see  
  
it's beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
  
under my tree.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay before any of you have hissy-fits!! I don't own anything but the plot....probably not even that. And I DO NOT own N*SYNC'S Under My Tree! Well....you see that button down there?? Push it! Go On you know you want to!! I'll give ya a kiss! Okay maybe not but I'll be forever great full! 


	3. Ron and Hermione: Love Will Find A Way

Another fight with Ron. That's all we've done lately, I love him I do but I dunno lately.......  
  
~*~No One Ever Said ~ That Love Was Gonna Be Easy ~ Gotta Take The Ups And Downs And In-Betweens ~ If You Take This Journey ~ Gotta Give Yourself Completely Never Let Nobdy Ever Step On Your Dreams ~*~  
  
So now I'm on my way up to his room to talk to him. I cannot let this one get away. I won't! I knock on his door, he doesn't answer so I walk in. He's lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. I make my way over to him and lay down beside him, his arm shifts to go around me comfortably.  
  
"Will it always be like this?" he asks, "will we always fight like this?" I turn, so I'm looking him in the eye. "Don't think like that. Just trust me, there will always be hard times, but we have to live through the hard times to get to the good parts." I tell him smiling. He looks at me, skeptical. " Trust me" I say and hug him tighter to me.  
  
~*~You Better Stop ~ Listen To These Words That I Say ~ You Better Stop ~ Don't You Throw This Good Thing Away ~ Put Your Trust In Me ~ And I'll Make You See ~*~  
  
I fell asleep in his room that night. My dreams filled with happily ever afters and maybe the first brown haired Weasley child. Haha like that will ever happen they'll all be red heads. Of course. Tomorrow will be a new day and Ron will know that this things real.  
  
~*~No The Rain Won't Last Forever ~ Find Away To Make It Better ~ Long As We Can Stand Together ~ Love Will Find A Way ~ Gonna Make A New Tomorrow ~ Say Goodbye To Tears And Sorrow ~ Better Listen When I Say ~ Love Will Find A Way ~*~  
  
I fell asleep in his bed every night after that. And I still wake up from dreams of little brown haired Weasleys. Though of course my theory was proved right as they're all red heads. I wake up to little feet running around, bigger feet chasing them with clothes in his hands, trying to get the little jay bird into some clothes. That's always fun to watch. And here he thought it'd always be like it was in school, and in many ways it is. He's still hot tempered and I still read every chance I get and of course the bickering has never stopped. But now it's calm and more of one of us reminding the other of something they forgot like the milk. And he was skeptical........  
  
~*~Somebody Tried To Tell Me ~ Love Don't Last Forever ~ Said It Only Happens In You Wildest Dreams ~ After Al Is Said And Done ~ We're Still Here Together ~ Never Listened To The Lies And Jealousy~*~  
  
So now as an experienced woman when Luna comes to me at breaking point because Harry's driving her mad. I tell her to wait it through. Guys may be thick sometimes but if the connections there then............. Love Will Find A Way.  
  
~*~You Better Stop ~ Don't You Let Them Turn You Around ~ You Better Stop ~ Hang On To This Love That We've Found ~ Nothing That They Say Can Stand In Our Way~*~  
  
A/N: Okay so we all know the drill I say I don't own anything but the plot probably not even that and you click the little button down there!!! And we're all happy campers!! Happy reading! 


	4. Sirus & Hermione: Lately

A/N: Before you read i must worn you it's a little sad............but's the best one so far don't skip it!  
  
Hermione sat on the cushioned window seal of her flat in London. The rain, like the tears in her eyes, falling softly to the ground. It was late and she found herself, yet again thinking about Sirius.  
  
~*~ Have you ever had a breeze hit your heart? Like the wind was blowing it apart. Had you spinnin like a Merry~Go~Round. Indications of a strom touching ground.~*~  
  
But it wasn't tears of pity for Harry or the loss of a friend, but that of a lover. A secret romance, growing steadily stronger as preperations of the second war brought them together time and time again.  
Alone at the House of Black, they would talk for hours about the freedom they'd have after the war. They'd be able to tell the whole world about them. About their love, their plans of marriage, and of course the clearing of his name.  
  
~*~ I wish that I could weather any storm. But I guess it was heartache from the norm. It was a day I will always remember, The saddest day in November~*~  
  
But as the war grew closer and reality started to sink in, the realization that, through their loyalties, one of them may not survive became all to clear.  
Their plans were put on hold as the war came closer. "Anything to help Harry, Mya." he'd say to her when she began to have second thoughts about either of them joining the war. "But what about us? Our future?" she'd retort, so completely and deliously blinded by her love for this man. He'd walk to her and kiss her forehead. Then, while hugging her, murmur against it, "Never give up on us,Mya, never give up on our future."  
And she hasn't. Everday she wakes up praying he'd snuck in in the middle of the night and when she'd open her eyes he'd be there, twirling one of her stray tendrels, grinning down on her like a loon. But everyday she wakes up to find he had not snuck in, nor was he playing with her hair.  
And so she sit's, on this night, thinking of all the good times, and never giving up hope.  
  
~*~Lately, I've benn watching you, been thinking bout you baby, and everything you do. Just sittin away watchin the days go by. I'm on my knees praying God help me please, bring my baby back, bring him right back to me. If loving you is right I don't want to be wrong. Instead I drown myself with tears. Sittin here singing another love song~*~  
  
But with hope growing thin, she begins to think he'll never come back, and maybe she's right. But until it's proven, her love for him will be strong as ever and she'll never give up hope for their future. Even if it be in her dreams.  
  
~*~ Lately I've been torn apart, I wish you wouldn't have broke my heart. Sitting away watchin the dayz go by...~*~  
  
The song in her head begins to dwindle as she nods off against the window. "Lately....." she softly sings out the last of it and her beautiful voice can be heard by a black shaggy dog in the hallway by number six Johnson Street and it wants nothing more than to out her latelys to an end.  
  
A/N: Okie doke! that's it! I know it's not that long but the song's not that long as it is! any way! I hope you like'd it and I've got alot more where that came from but there will be no more unless I get at least 5 reviews! so start reviewing ppl!!!!!! Oh yea and I DO NOT own anything but the plot....................(say it with me!) probably not even that! lol okie! happy reading! 


	5. Severus and Hermione: When You Put Your ...

A/N: Hello all! Sorry it's taken me so long to update my computer really sux! Well anywayz........I really like this chapter so hopefully you will too! If you do, plz review! Your reviews keep me going!  
  
Hermione knew a lot of things, sure, but of course there were some things she simply couldn't fathom...and Severus Snape was one of them. He had been the most hated teachers at Hogwarts had ever held, and really he hadn't changed. He still favored Slytherin far above the rest, and still saved his look of loathing only for Harry.......at times. But to say he hadn't changed at all would completely untruthful.  
  
It probably started in her 6th year a Hogwarts. She had the time turner again and it was much less stressful this time around. Probably because it wasn't being used to run all over the castle trying to be in two classes at once, she was finally allowed to join the order and since she was the only one young enough that knew how to use it (besides Harry, but he was in enough trouble already) and wasn't really known by dark wizards everywhere, she had the responsibility of using it when called on, it wasn't a real mission like Ron and Harry had got but it made her feel important.  
  
Around the middle of first term she had decided she absolutely loved Potions, no matter how unbearable the Potions master was. So she went to Professor McGonagall and she worked it out with, a very reluctant, Professor Snape. She would be his apprentice of sorts and help with classes of lower grades. And so it began.  
  
It hard for her to deal with at first, having to be with him every free time she had, but soon they came to an agreement that if this was going to go on they'd have to let go of the grudge, and so he became Severus and she, Hermione.  
  
The year went on and they found things they had in common. The love for books and solitude and, even though he'd always wanted the DADA job, as he had expressed to her once, the love for Potions. She'd found out a lot from Severus, turns out, even though it works, she'd been stirring the Sleeping Drought wrong since her 1st year.  
  
"What're you doing?" Severus asked one night when they were working late.  
  
"I'm stirring the Drought.......I'm sure it's time." She told him looking confused.  
  
"Yes, but you're doing wrong." He replied rolling his eyes.  
  
"What? I've been doing it this way since I was 11!"  
  
"Well you've been doing it wrong since you were 11. I always wondered why yours were never as strong as the others. I knew you mixed the right ingredients, I was watching.........to be sure you didn't help Longbottom." Severus said, looking away a little and rolling his eyes at himself. (if you've ever seen Lizzie McGuire and you know the look Gordo has every time he says something that may give away his love for Lizzie, then you know what I'm talking about.)  
  
"Well then how do you do it then Mr. Smarty Pants?" said Hermione bending her knee to the side with her hands on her hips, smiling, knowing that stance always got him going. ("You look like a snooty 5 year old!") He exhaled sharply and walked to the front of her cauldron. "You have to stir while you're stirring." Taking her ladle and demonstrating.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione said "brightly"  
  
He chuckled softly which made her smile but she quickly hid as he started to walk around her table to stand behind her.  
  
~*~Sure, I know 'bout the travel of time~ But I haven't seen most of the world~ I don't know~ Diving out of the sky~ Or living like the diamonds of pearl~ I haven't danced to a musical tune~And I haven't noticed the flowers in bloom~And I haven't smiled when alone on my room very much~ Then we touched~*~  
  
"You have to stir while you're stirring, see?" he demonstrated again twirling the ladle with his fingers as it went counter clock wise around the cauldron "You understand now?"  
  
"I think." She said taking the ladle from his oddly smooth but calloused hands. It sent shivers down her spine.  
  
~*~I just know~ When you put your hands on me~ I feel sexy~ And my body turns to gold~ I just know~ When you put your hands one me~ I feel ready~ And I lose my self control~*~  
  
She couldn't seem to get the hang of it, and this wasn't likely to be found in a book. (The Ancient Art of Stirring While Stirring) She laughed a bit as she thought this and Severus looked up from his old position at the table next to hers.  
  
"You're still doing it wrong." He said smirking, "Perfect Granger's finally met her match, doing two things at once." Walking up behind her once more, he took her hand in his and yet again showed her how to do it. She was getting nervous the only man she'd been this close to was her father, and well let's just say she didn't get shocks of excitement every time she was this close to her father.  
  
~*~I don't know~ If a doll can unwind~ Or how to make a person go~ And I don't know~ How to be what you like~ And simply open up the depths of my soul~*~  
  
His voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Hermione? Are you in there?" He had taken his hands off hers, and she seemed to be doing it all by herself, though subconsciously. "Are you okay? It's probably the fumes of the potions, you should probably be heading back before Potter and Weasley get to worried.........don't want the mean old Potions Master taking advantage of their lil' Hermione." He said, making his best impression of Ron, which was, it had to be said, pathetic.  
  
"That's pathetic." Hermione said, laughing at his poor imitation.  
  
"Oh yea? Let's see you try." He said smiling at her in satisfaction.  
  
"Okay......." She said trying to think of what to say. "Hermione?! What the bloody hell do you see in him?? He's a hook nosed bastard! And he's like 15 years older than you!" she said in a perfect imitation of Ron. Smiling, she looked up at him hoping maybe he had gotten the hint.  
  
~*~So I keep my wings and my eyes on the down~ Ready for nothin' ~ But holdin' my ground~ And I haven't used a particular noun very much~ Then we touched~*~  
  
He looked at her stunned. Had she really just said that? He took a second to add it up 15 years older? Check. Hook nose? (Ha!) Okay check. Bastard? I should think not! Okay, okay check. She saw something in him? That was impossible......wasn't it?  
  
He looked at her again; she had a pink tinge to her cheeks and was looking at him expectantly. He should say something. "What do you see in him Hermione?" oh yea that was smooth.  
  
"I honestly don't know, I mean the age difference is a bit steep but I don't feel any different around him than any of my friends. He doesn't treat me like some stupid girl who has nothing to do but stick her nose on a book and well even with that "hook nose" I find him rather sexy." She said, her face turning a darker crimson.  
  
Severus didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, so to break the nagging silence he said with a smile, a truly genuine smile that no one, not even Hermione, saw very often, "I could talk to Remus for you if you'd like. I'm sure he wouldn't mind Ron calling him a hook nosed bastard."  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped to the floor. "Severus Snape! You know perfectly well I was not talking about Professor Lupin! Are you really that thick? I was talking about yo-," but she was cut off. He was kissing her. Kissing her. And she kissed him back.  
  
~*~I just know~ When you put your hands on me~ I feel sexy~ And my body turns to gold~ I just know~ When you put your hands on me~ I feel ready~ And I lose my self control~*~  
  
It wasn't allowed, they know that. Her parents would never approve. He could get fired. So when they weren't alone it was back to normal. He was Professor Snape and she was Miss Granger, but as the classes leave and she walks in prepared to teach another lesson...........  
  
"Hello Severus." She says as she sits down next to him at the front desk.  
  
"Hello Hermione." He says smiling slyly. The class is finally seated and he feels a hand on his upper thigh as she helps herself up to teach the class. She turns around and winks at him,  
  
"Hello class........now, who here knows how to make a Sleeping Drought?"  
  
A/N: I know I changed a couple of the lyrics! I had to to make it fit the story!! Review!!!!!!! 


	6. Ginny and Harry: Leave the Pieces

Harry/Ginny: Leave the Pieces- The Wreckers

Summary: We all love and have been rooting for Harry and Ginny. But sometimes I just wish she'd move on and he wouldn't torture himself over her. So the this is the story of that.

"Harry, it's really not a hard question. Do you love me or don't you?" Ginny said. She was sitting across from Harry the night before he, Ron , and Hermione left to find the Horcruxes.

" Gin, I'm not sure. I just don't want you to get hurt. If Voldemort knew the way I felt about you...I don't even want to imagine what he'd do." Harry said.

"Well, um, maybe it would be best if we stayed away from each other then don't you think?" Ginny stumbled through this sentence as she was now starting to tear up.

You're not sure that you love me

But you're not sure enough to let me go

Baby it ain't fair you know

To just keep me hanging' around.

"No Gin, don't say that. I never wanted to hurt you. I hate seeing you cry." Harry said as he moved to crouch in front of Ginny where she was sitting.

You say you don't want to hurt me

Don't want to see my tears

So why are you still standing here

Just watching me drown

"It seems to be a little to late for that don't you think?" She took a deep shaky breath and then continued, "It's alright Harry, I'll be fine. Just go on tomorrow and save the world, and take your love with you. Otherwise you'll just break my heart anyways." She said, standing up and crossing her arms. Having made up her mind, she knew it was time to let go of Harry Potter. The boy she'd never really had in the first place.

And it's alright , yeah I'll be fine

Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine

Just take your love and hit the road

There's nothing you can do or say

You're gonna break my heart anyway

So just leave the pieces when you go

"No, " he said again, "I'm not just giving up. When I come back..." This time Ginny said it:

"No! Harry, stop dragging it out! The only way you can help me now is to leave.

You can drag out the heartache

Baby you can make it quick

Really get it over with

And just let me move on

...I can't get over you if you're always here, if I have to look at you everyday. Don't worry about me anymore. You have a whole world to save and I'm only one person in it.

Don't concern yourself

With this mess you left for me

I can clean it up you see

Just as long as you're gone

...You're just wasting time. If you want me to be happy leave and take your love with you, I need and deserve so much more than just waiting for you to come back to me." Ginny stopped, heaving slightly from all that she had just said.

You not making up your mind

Is killing me and wasting time

I need so much more than that

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

She was looking Harry in the eyes when he nodded and walked out of the room. As soon as she was sure he was out she dropped to her knees, the tears finally falling freely. She didn't know if she could handle life without him. She had given him her heart and he broke it. What worried her the most was that before he left she had forgotten to tell him to leave the pieces.

And it's alright , yeah I'll be fine

Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine

Just take your love and hit the road

There's nothing you can do or say

You're gonna break my heart anyway

So just leave the pieces when you go


	7. Remus and Tonks: I'm Jealous

Disclaimer: I don't own the song. Or the characters.

Remus/Tonks: I'm Jealous-Shania Twain

She saw what the moon did to him. How it stripped him of his calm demeanor. How he was reduced him to only his pure animal instincts. His condition was not one to be taken lightly as he had told her many times, but taking the Wolfsbane potion everyday had calmed him quite a bit. Enough that she could bring food into him even while he was transformed. They had been together for a good year now so at first he absolutely refused to have her near the room when it was the full moon. But she persisted, if only to see the way his pupils dilated when she walked into the room. She knew he could smell her. Her arousal. The way his nostrils would flare as she walked past him, his body practically coming off the floor with reaching for her, but he kept himself in check. She'd almost groan with frustration when he did this because she knew that was her only chance. Her only chance to have his pure and unbridled passion. He was too conservative to do it when the moon wasn't full.

_If I were the moon I could catch your eye_

_I'm Jealous of the Moon._

She watched how the wind could pick him up. After a full moon, after being drained of all energy, he would go out to the make-shift Quidditch pitch with Harry, Ron and the others and fly. Not to actually play a game just to be free and feel the wind under his broom lifting him into the air. Afterwards he would come back inside sweaty but with a grin on his face. They would lock eyes and just for that moment she would catch a glimpse of the freedom flying gave him. Something she'd never be able to duplicate.

_If I were the wind I would make you fly_

_I'm Jealous of that too._

She witnessed the sun fade the scars of his past. If he had to succumb to the moons power every month, he refused to look like it. He spent every hour he could outdoors in the sun. Whether it be working in the garden he had made to keep himself busy when there was a bit of down time with the order, or just sitting outside with a book. He loved the sun. And the sun loved him. From head to foot he was the most delicious shade of tan. His bronzed skin made the grey at his temples stand out even farther. The sun was definitely partial to him, and it was almost as if it could pleasure him in ways she couldn't.

_I wish I were the sun shining_ on your face

_Caressing like a lover._

_I would wrap you up in a warm embrace,_

_We'd be holding one another._

_I'm Jealous of the Sun_

_I'm Jealous of the Sun_

_Oh_

_I don't want to share you with nothing else_

_I got to have you to myself_

_Oh_

_I can't help it, I'm so in love_

_I just can't get you close enough_

_No_

_When the Sun's on your skin_

_I can't hold it in_

_And I know it's a sin_

_But I'm Jealous of the Sun_

She saw how the rain washed away a particularly dreadful day. It was like it had healing powers. Sometimes when watching it out the window didn't quite reach him, he'd stand outside. Under a downpour his clothes would instantly cling to his body, and she could follow the drops down his shoulders and back and watch them drip to the ground from his fingertips and the hems of his transparent clothes. She'd find herself licking her lips at the sight of the tiny pools of water that would gather in the slight dip before his arse and the one right below his adam's apple when he let his head fall back. He would close his eyes and murmur like he was saying a prayer to the rain. She would do this too, but she knew her prayer was different. "Let me have that side of him."

_I wish I were the rain running down your neck_

_And dripping from_ _fingers_

_And I could be the drops rolling off your back_

_I'd love to let it linger_

_I'm Jealous if the Rain_

_Oh, I'm Jealous of the Rain_

_Oh_

_I don't want to share you with nothing else_

_I got to have you to myself_

_I can't help it I'm so in love_

_I just can't get you close enough_

_No_

_When it Rain's on your face_

_I almost can taste_

_Your beauty, Your grace_

_I'm Jealous of the Rain._

_Oh, I'm Jealous of the Rain._

She watched herself become more and more jealous of his relationship with these things in comparison to theirs. One year of her life she'd devoted to him. She loved him and gave him her entire being. Her strengths and weaknesses, her ups and downs. He shared long but shallow conversations, and sometimes, his body. These natural occurrences have parts of him she's worked to have but has never been successful. And she's jealous of the few things she can't turn herself into. The Rain, the Sun, the Wind, and even the Moon.

_When the Wind's in your hair_

_The way in blows through the air_

_Oh_

_It seems so unfair, yeah_

_When the Moon's in your eyes_

_They seem to light up the skies_

_And I realize_

_I'm even Jealous of the Moon._


	8. Ron and Hermione: Crashed the Wedding

Crashed the Wedding by Busted-Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters. I am not J.K Rowling or Busted.

"Harry, turn left mate. Yea, right up there, see it? Gordon? Yea, yea, there, big brick house. Stop the car!" Ron's speech was almost incoherent with nervousness and adrenaline. He got out of the car and turned around to talk to Harry through the window, "Thanks mate, for everything." He smiled excited, slammed his hands on the window seal and took off running toward 516 Gordon Street. Toward Hermione.

Harry shook his head and laughed to himself. He laid back on the seat and tried to remember how he had gotten himself in this position in the first place. Ahhh yes, he's been the only one who believed Ron was crazy enough to do this...

Flashback

"Honestly Ron, it's over. Hermione's agreed to the wedding. She know's what she's doing. She wont disrespect her parents like that." For the one millionth time his family had tried to convince him that it was over between him and Hermione and for the one millionth time he flatly refused to believe it. Harry came up behind him and clapped his had on Ron's shoulder.

"I believe you mate. She loves you. Her dad though, you know his views on wizarding careers, doesn't believe their worth anything. He's trying to give his daughter the life he believes she deserves." Ron looked at him and grinned. While Harry had taken it as a thanks at the time, when Ron had burst into his room a few days later, dragging him out of bed at four in the morning to go on a cross country road trip, he knew he was in for one hell of a ride.

End of Flashback

And so after ten hours of driving, he sat in a car outside Hermione's parent's house. Expecting the worst but hoping for the best. He wondered how Ron was doing...

There were so many people there he was almost sorry to disappoint them all. He grinned, not really. He grabbed an arrangement of flowers to hide himself from Mrs. Granger and as he held them up to his face he saw a dainty ribbon zig-zagging through the flowers stating, 'Congratulations On Your Wedding Day: Mark Cobwobbler and Hermione Granger.'

"Cobwobbler? What the hell kind of name is that?" Ron thought out loud in a rather raised tone. A few heads turned, looking scandalized, but Ton kept walking, making his way through the maze of people. He finally found himself outside where the ceremony was taking place. He found luck was on his side as the first words he heard the minister say were, "Speak now of forever hold your peace." It was almost ironic.

Trying to keep himself from laughing he spoke up from almost the middle of the aisle, "I do. I have a reason." Everyone looking at him once again. The look on Hermione's father's face was priceless and Ron actually started laughing.

"Son, what is your reason?" The minister asked, looking as though this was just a waste of time, a silly prank.

Ron sobered up rather quickly and said, "I'm in love with the bride and wish to marry her myself." While he was incredibly nervous, his voice showed no sign, it was the truth. A sob came from Hermione and his eyes jerked away from the ministers and on to hers.

She had turned to face him, beautiful even with tears falling freely down her face and on to her white dress. White, for a reason he could only see himself ridding her of. He could bare the thought of that 'Cobwobbler's' hand on her. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Hermione had shoved her bouquet at her cousin, flipped her heals off and was running toward him. She was beaming from ear to ear as she grabbed his hand and began to run with him. Laughing, the knocked quite a few people over running back through the house, but it seemed as though Hermione didn't care. Ron could only hope Harry would be ready when they got outside...

Harry looked up from his resting position and saw Hermione pulling Ron down the slope in front of her house. He immediately started laughing and started the car. They ran around to the passenger side of the car and Ron helped Hermione into the back seat, her dress taking up the entire thing so he couldn't climb in beside her. He put himself in the front seat and with a since of urgency and pure happiness said to Harry "Go! Go!" Harry took off rather fast and Hermione was pushed back into her seat, she laughed and Harry said, as a kind of after thought, "Hello Hermione." She laughed harder and replied "Hi Harry!"

He watched in the rearview mirror as Hermione waved at her parents, who were standing on the curb, out of the back window. She turned around and leaned into the middle console to kiss Ton. It was long and passionate, Harry was glad he had the road to concentrate on. When the finally came up for air Hermione giggled and said "Thank's guys, that was a close one." she let her head fall down onto the hard plastic of the console, she sighed, shook her head and muttered something that sounded distinctly like 'Cobwobbler?'

They drove for about three hours before pulling into a hotel for the night. After all, it had been a long day. Ron got out and popped the trunk, 'he must have really thought this out' Harry thought as Ron pulled out a bad that he could only assume had close for Hermione to change into in it. It was a good thing she and Ginny were about the same size. As he thought of Ginny he smiled, he would send her an owl when he got to his room. Ron and Hermione had inspired him.

When they had paid for their rooms he walked calmly back to his while Ron picked Hermione up bridal style and ran off to their room. 'Well, she is wearing the dress.' Harry thought, and let himself in his room.

Hermione found her self laughing uncontrollably again as Ron ran with her. When he put her down inside the room, she turned, kissed him soundly on the mouth, then grabbed the bad and headed for the bathroom. When she closed the door she leaned against it and closed her eyes. Biting her lip she tried not to smile too much. She'd been laughing and giggling since they had left her parents house.

She knew she should at least feel a bit guilty for running out like that but she couldn't bring herself to feel it. All she could feel was the extreme happiness she felt the moment she heard Ron's voice in that aisle. She let herself grin broadly. She looked down at her left hand the ring that consumed it. It was dreadful. Entirely too large, gold with an enormous square, purple stone. Who in their right mind would pick this monstrosity for an engagement ring? She'd asked herself that question many times since her father had made her wear it.

Without her knowledge or consent he's arranged a marriage. At 22, Mark Cobwobbler was one of the youngest dentists in the practice. Her father had met him at a convention and liked him. Much more than he had ever liked Ron. She'd tried to explain to him many times that while Auror training took a few years, it was one of the most prestigious jobs in the wizarding world. But he wouldn't hear of it. Her father knew she would never deliberately disobey him. And she didn't. She was shocked and angry, but agreed none the less. If only to make her father happy. Even though her heart belonged to someone else. But that was all over now. She was back with Ron. She smiled again and pulled the ring off her finger. Throwing it in the toilet, she flushed it and continued changing.

When she'd finally got the dress off and was comfortable in one of Ron's shirts she stepped out into the bedroom to find Ron asleep on the bed. Being quite tired herself she just crawled into the bed beside him and fell asleep.

What felt like mere minutes later. They were awakened by a pecking at the window. It was Pigwedgion. Ron rolled himself out of bed and opened the window. Pig swooped in, dropped a single scarlet envelope on the chair and flew back out again. Ron picked up the letter and sat on the bed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is she seriously sending me a howler at," he looked at the clock on the bedside table, "5:45 in the morning?" He looked at Hermione, she shrugged her shoulders, he did too and then decided to just get it over with. When he opened it though, he was quite surprised. They heard a sniffle and then his mother's voice rang throughout the room.

"Oh Ron, Ginny's just told us. I was wondering where you and Harry thought you were going off to so early yesterday morning. I'm just so proud. Standing up for your love like that when everyone, even your family was telling you it was over," they heard her blow her nose and giggled a bit, she continued on, "So proud. Hermione darling, I know you're there beside Ron as always. Welcome to the family sweetheart, and come home as soon as you can. We've so much to talk about." And as the letter tore itself up they could hear Molly completely lose it.

Ron chuckled and turned to pin Hermione to the bed. "It seems she's glad I crashed you wedding." He said as he buried his head in her shoulder, kissing her collar bone.

She laughed, relieved. "So am I Ron." She ran her hands through his hair and he looked up at her. "She welcomed me to the family. What does that mean. You _stopped_ my wedding, we didn't get _married._" She said to him, confused. He shook his head at her and kissed her forehead.

"I _do_ have a ring Hermione. I meant what I said, I do plan to marry you. And as soon as possible. My dad can do it when we get home." she cocked her head to the side, "Yes Hermione, home. I want you to be with me. Will you?" He looked almost worried.

"Well, I _do_ have the dress." he laughed out loud and kissed her, so happy. He pulled away and for some reason only one thought came to either of their minds and the said it at the same time. "Cobwobbler??"

_The End_

And for those of you who don't know the song here are the lyrics:

I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)  
Looking for Gorden street,  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that its on her wedding day...  
Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b...

_CHORUS:_

Coz she's mine,  
And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
But it's the best thing I ever did.  
Coz its true love that lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...

The neighbours spread the word (damn),  
My mom cried when she heard,  
I stole my girl away,  
From everybody gathered there that day.

_CHORUS:_

And, just in time,  
And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.  
Coz its true love that lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...

So please stop being  
Mad at me for taking her away, coz  
Anyway she didn't want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say

She's glad I crashed the wedding  
Its better than regretting...  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second nameCoz true love lasts forever,  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away

She's glad I crashed the wedding...  
It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting)  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)  
Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding...

And you can listen to it at: http://profile. 


End file.
